Nick Murphy
Nick Murphy (born January 28, 1983) is a member of Continue?. He has been on the show since the very first episode, in 2009. This makes him the oldest member of Continue? of the current team. He is known for being one handsome mofo, and his iconic catchphrase "I didn't ask for that!". Nick was a police officer at one point, but was fired after getting a DUI while celebrating the purchase of his new house. He subsequently went into the medical field, where he specialized in treatment of cops, earning him the nickname "Cop-Doctor". Nick committed suicide shortly after recording a voice-over homage to The Sandlot in 2014. He's okay though. Relatives * Winston Churchill - Previous incarnation. * Dick Durphy - Bizarro World counterpart. * Wife - Nick is married. * Son - Nick has a young son named Desmond. Trivia * Nick is an avid fan of the band The Pixies and is frequently seen wearing one of their hoodies during episodes. * Nick is credited as the one who edits most of the episodes. * He collects dvds and laserdiscs. * Nick is the Video Producer for the Preston and Steve Show on 93.3 WMMR, the #1 radio show in Philadelphia. * As well as being on ContinueCast and Pretend Friends, Nick co-hosts another podcast called Cinephilia Anonymous with fellow NormalBoots member Satchell Drakes. Arms Nick has two arms. He has a left arm attached to the left side of his body. He has a right arm attached to the right side of his body. There are hands attached at the end of each of his arms. Each arm has an elbow in the middle of it allowing it to bend and flex. Nick's arms are frequently covered, or partially covered, by his clothing; they are also occasionally not covered by his clothing, for example when he is taking a shower or getting his bone on. Each of Nick Murphy's arms has several bones inside it, along with muscles, nerves and blood vessels. But you can't see them because the skin is in the way, that should be obvious you dummy. There is some hair on each of Nick Murphy's arms, but there are also areas where there is not any hair. Gallery nick shooting.gif|Nick shooting them up nick dance.gif|Nick dancing like he's never danced before nick.jpg|Nick before & after Tyler A Roberts - We all know its true.jpg|Murphy's Law, by Tyler A Roberts To shut them up, give them a Murphy Disapproval. by Henry Finnegan.jpg|Murphy Disapproval, by Henry Finnegan murphy-nick-image.jpg Interview User The set'em up kid asked Nick some questions which he answered for us so we can have some more information about him and his role on the show. Here is a transcript of the questions and answers he provided. Question: Where were you born/raised? * Answer:' I was born in Philadelphia. We moved to Delaware, Florida, then back up the suburbs outside of Philly. My wife and I now live in Philly... aka Fishtown.' Q: What made you take an interest in film, especially web based content? * A: I've always been into movies. My parents asked me what I wanted for Christmas one year. I said either a guitar or a video camera. My mom said that if I got a guitar, I'd have to take lessons. I said F that and got a camera. I made a bunch of short films with my friends growing up (from Pennsbury). I was going to college for accounting, dropped out, and transferred to a community college for film. After getting my Associates Degree, I transferred to The University of The Arts for film. I still love movies. I try to watch one a day, either a new one or watching one again or with director commentary. Ultimately, I realized that I wanted to entertain people. The show gives us a chance to do that on a weekly basis with immediate feedback. The web is becoming a great place to make and release content. Q: What was the first console you remember owning?' ' * A: My parents bought my brother and I an NES. We still have it I think. It brought us a bunch of fun. ' Q: How tall are you? * A: ' I'm 5'8" (national average I think) Q: Age? * A: I'm 31 now. ''' Q: Favorite color? * A: '''Gray Q: What is your favorite genre of game? (you know, sidescrolling platformers, first person shooters, rpg's...) * A: Pretty much any sidescroller. I also like RPGs but I have zero time for them anymore. ' Q: Are there more people involved in the production of the Continue? show other than you three who appear on screen? * A: '''It's mostly the 3 of us. Luke Brown is on our podcast, The ContinueCast, but also serves at Producer with Mike Sadorf on many non-Continue? things that we do. They're both producers on Smart Guys as well as writers. ' Q: What camera do you film with? What microphone do you record with? Do you use more than one? What editing software do you use? * A: '''We shoot the show (green screen & couch stuff) on a Panasonic HVX200a. We﻿ shoot any extra stuff (skits & more cinematic stuff) on a RED One or Canon 60D. The mic we use is Azden SGM-1X. We capture footage from consoles using Canopus ADVC110. We mostly use original consoles but because we shoot multiple episodes in one sitting, we use an FC3 (NES, SNES, GEN) for convenience.' '''For the podcast, we use M-Audio Producer Mics.' 'We edit using Final Cut Pro﻿ 7 on a MacBook Pro and use Soundtrack Pro and Audacity for the podcast. I'm not saying that this is the equipment that you have to get but this is just what we use.''' ''Q: How did the three of you meet? Whose idea was it to start a web show? * A: 'Here's a little bit of history about the show. Josh and I have been friends for over 10 years. We met at film school and immediately hit it off. We made several films together. We became friends with Dom in like 2007. Dom started working at Gamervision (a video game news/video web site) in 2008. Paul was working there. Paul and Dom became good friends. Dom and Paul did a show called The Last 45 (an early inspiration for Continue). In 2009, Dom had come up with an idea for Gamervision of mixing the Inglourious Basterds Trailer with Mario Bros. and asked me to direct and edit it. So we made it and it blew up. 500K+ views in a day ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuTS_AcjA00 ). Gamervision hired me. ''I started hanging out with Paul more. Dom, Paul, and I became good friends. We started doing Continue in December of 2009 there at Gamervision. We kept doing bigger videos, fake trailers, and of course Continue?. In 2010, we were planning to make a fake trailer that was God of War directed by Wes Anderson. I told GV that Josh would be perfect as Kratos. We cast him and made it (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rylS-X0s-KM ). '' GV hired Josh. We all worked there together and had a blast. ''We all became really close.'' ''In January of 2011, Gamervision changed directions and didn't want to do video stuff anymore, so we were laid off. Dom decided that he wanted to move to LA to pursue a career in comedy and to work in production. We found new day jobs. We knew that we wanted to keep doing Continue and that Josh would be perfect for it so in April of 2011 we relaunched Continue? with Josh. '''So that's where we are now. ''Dom is doing well. He's working for The Soup. We're still doing what we love. Continue? is growing quickly and steadily and maybe one day soon we all can quit our jobs and do Continue? (and other video projects) full-time. Our jobs are fantastic and we're fortunate to have them but we would love to do Continue? more than once a week and make other new web shows. Q: What duties do each of you perform when filming? Who acts as the DP, who is the writer, who actually uploads the videos? * In the beginning, I handled editing the show. Now everything is split up a little more. We rotate editing duties. When we shoot something non-Continue?, we talk about who would be best for what role. We write everything together for the most part. We put credits on every episode of the show and other videos that we make. ' Q: How did NormalBoots come into your lives and what impact do you think being part of a small network of collaborators like that effects you, compared to being a solo effort? * A: 'Jon and Austin reached out to us when we were at Gamervision. Contractually, we couldn't take the show somewhere else. When GV ended, our contract with them dissolved and we were free to do what we wanted with the show. Jon reached out again and we decided to team up with those guys. We've become great friends with them. They're awesome. I think it's great to all be under one banner. It makes us feel like we're part of a great team all working for a common goal. ' Q: What location do you film out of, is it someone's house? * A: '''We shoot in my living room. We setup and breakdown the lights, camera, and greenscreen when we shoot. We shoot once a month and usually do 4-6 episodes in one sitting. ' Q: Do you playtest games at all before deciding to feature it on the show? * A: 'Nope. We try to know as little as possible about the game before we play it. We want our genuine reactions on camera. ' Q: Other than filming Continue? and playing video games, what are some of your favorite hobbies? * A: 'Watching movies. And TV Shows. TV is in such a great place and there are so many great stories being told on TV nowadays. ' Q: Sega Genesis or Super Nintendo? Why? * A: 'SNES. That's what we had growing up. ' Q: What was your favorite game featured on the show? What was your least favorite? * A: 'Any game that makes us laugh like idiots... so most games. ' Q: Favorite movie? * A: '''Star Wars. Primer. Brick. Back To The Future. Indiana Jones. Tarantino films. Wes Anderson films. Chris Nolan films. Eternal Sunshine. Q: Favorite food? * A: Things with ketchup. Q: Star Trek classic or TNG? * A: I like the TNG movies. Q: Do you speak any foreign languages? * A: My family speaks Italian. I can understand it a little and speak very little. I took 5 years of Spanish but suck super bad at it. ' Q: Do you play any musical instruments? ' ''' * A: '''I tried playing guitar and bass for a little. I was terrible. External Links * Nick on Twitter * Nick's YouTube Channel * Nick's Website * Nick on Instagram * IMDB page Category:People Category:Members of Continue? Category:Hosts